


Everything I Need

by Not_Monday



Category: One Direction
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5287877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_Monday/pseuds/Not_Monday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry remembers the day he started writing for Liam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything I Need

Harry remembers the day that he started writing "I want to write you a song".

A few years ago, Liam had turned up to a promo event clean shaven and glowing with happiness. He still remembers how soft Liam's cheek had felt under his hand.

He remembers the way Liam curled into his side as they waited for their cab afterwards, trying to shield himself from the wind. He remembers the bright grin on Liam's face when Harry slipped off his jacket and draped it around Liam's shoulders. He remembers the soft smile that slipped across his own lips.

Harry remembered the day he realized he missed Liam differently than the rest of the boys. He remembers the clarity he found at the bottom of his beer glass and he remembers the terror he felt when he realized the strength of his uncovered feelings.

He remembers the headache he had the next morning and he remembers Liam coming to wake him up for bus call before leaving shortly only to return with pain killers and alka seltzer. He remembers cuddling him until they were running fifteen minutes late.

He remembers finally putting pen to paper.

 

* * *

 

Louis remembers the day Harry let him read his journal.

It was a few weeks after Zayn had left them floundering. Harry had come into his room and sat down on the bed next to him before quietly hand him the brown leather book. He took it cautiously knowing how rare a glimpse into Harry's mind was before turning to the marked page.

He remembers the tune sparked by his first glimpse at the verses. He remembers his gasp as he filled in a chorus. He remembers his confusion when he couldn't figure out who it was about.

He remembers the silence that followed Harry's confession to his silent question. A quiet breath of "Liam" into the still room.

He remembers the quiet "fuck" he let out in response. But most of all he remembers staying up into the early morning hours writing and finally feeling like maybe they could make it through this.

 

* * *

 

Niall remembers the day Harry and Louis played him the demo.

He remembers the smell of the fish and chips they had for lunch. He remembers Julian's excited grin as he opened his laptop and handed Niall a pair of headphones.

He remembers feeling a surge of happiness and pride that his boys wrote this. He remembers begging to start recording that afternoon. He remembers the giddy laugh Louis let out at his excitement.

He remembers not feeling surprised when Harry drunkenly confessed the source of his inspiration to him at the album wrap party.

He remembers Liam's glassy eyes when he watched Harry take Amy from PR home with him.

He remembers calling Zayn from outside the pub while Liam muffled his sniffles against his shoulder.

He remembers Liam's watery smile at the sound of Zayn's voice and he remembers the quiet timbre of Liam's voice as he quietly announced to the dark streets that he was in love with Harry.

 

* * *

 

Zayn remembers Liam's shaking breathes as he whispered his feelings for Harry to him over the phone.

He remembers Niall coming back on the line when Liam started choking back sobs.

He remembers the briefest flash of regret that shuddered through his body that he wasn't there when Liam needed him.

He remembers talking Niall through the steps he'd need to take care of a teary drunk Liam.

And he remembers the glow of his freshly lit cigarette when he hung up.

Zayn remembers the drunken slur of Harry's voice when he answered the phone and the high pitched giggles of his latest pull in the background.

He remembers taking a deep drag of his cigarette before telling Harry to send the poor girl home because they needed to talk. Now.

He remembers staying on the phone with Harry as he sobered up and he remembers Harry agreeing to talk to Liam about his feelings before the New Year.

 

* * *

 

 

Liam remembers a lot of things. He remembers the day Harry's smile sent him reeling.

They'd just finished touring their second album. As the chords of their closing number faded out Harry turned to look at him and Liam felt his world stop.

In moments everything he'd ever known was torn apart and then built back up around him. The only difference was this time his heart was in orbit.

He remembers when Louis started watching his interactions with Harry with a surreptitious glance, or rather Louis' idea of surreptitious.

He remembers the night Harry's escapades finally broke him to pieces. He remembers crying into Niall's shirt before sobbing down the phone to Zayn.

He remembers Niall taking him home and tucking in, he remembers falling asleep against Niall's chest with the TV playing softly in the background.

Liam remembers being jolted awake by the sound of a door slamming and a flurry of yells coming from his living room.

He remembers stumbling out of his room to find Niall and Harry toe-to-toe screaming at each other.

He remembers the shattered look on Harry's face when Liam told him to get out after Harry told him "To mind his own damn business".

He remembers a distraught Harry showing up on his doorstep a few hours later, flowers in hand. He remembers his sense of confusion when Harry started to explain.

He remembers his tears and the overwhelming joy that flooded through him when Harry told him he wrote him a song.

He remembers the shock when Harry started playing one of their own.

He remembers the salty sweet taste of their first kiss when Harry finished playing.

He remembers the bittersweet happiness he felt when their break began and he moved to LA with Harry.

He remembers Harry getting down on one knee a year later to propose.

But most of all he remembers the grin that spread across Harry's face when he said yes.


End file.
